


Not So Lost

by TrackerKitsune



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light, Crack, Drabble, F/M, FFXIV Writing Challenge 2019, Gen, M'zhet Tia being an idiot as usual, Mention of pegging, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrackerKitsune/pseuds/TrackerKitsune
Summary: M'zhet Tia is reported missing and the M tribe fears him lost in the Shroud. Really, they shouldn't have worried.





	Not So Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #3: Lost

"Oh thank heavensss you're here!" Alpa is unusually quick to welcome you when you stop by the Castellum. "J'olhmyn and I have been run ragged recently! The M tribe has been kicking up sssuch a fusss!" You tilt your head in curiosity; the local seeker tribe hasn't had much trouble since M'zhet learned the truth about his father and stopped trying to challenge the nuhn at every turn.

"What's the problem? Have they been having issues with the Qalyana?" You question quickly, hearing a grumbling humph from behind Alpa as her second in command approaches.

"I wish they had, but no, M'zhet has gotten himself into something or other again," J'olhmyn looks very, very tired and even more annoyed than normal. You blink.

"Isn't it normal for Tias to travel away from their tribe for a while…?" You think of the time you'd seen him in Kugane and wonder where he's gone now.

"Well yes," the seeker woman agrees, "but he's developed a routine of coming back every couple of months, and according to M'rahz he hasn't returned at his usual time. He's probably lost in the Shroud of something, would you mind awfully having a look there for us? Twelve forbid he upsets the F tribe or worse, the Duskwights." You shudder and nod quickly in agreement, thinking of the idiot miqo'te getting himself thrown down into the palace or worse, handed over to the Wailers for upsetting the other tribe.

"I'll see if I can find him," you sigh. At least the Shroud is a relatively small area to search.

F'mibhas is happy to tell you that no, the F tribe hasn't encountered any particularly odd red haired seekers in their territory, and it takes several jugs of beer for you to find out that he hasn't been bothering the Duskwights either. You become a little more worried at this lack of news. M'zhet is handy enough with a sword and his damned grenades, and he's the most brainless miqo'te you've ever met but surely, you hope as you rush east from Quarrymill, surely he isn't so stupid to get himself into the Coeurlclaws' territory?

You sneak up to their usual sentry towers to find them empty, but there is the faint sound of a familiar male voice begging for someone to stop. Oh by the Twelve they're torturing him. You rush into the centre of the camp to find…

You're not quite sure what you've just found, actually. "M'zhet Tia?!" You yelp in surprise, too shocked to even shield your eyes from the spectacle in front of you. There are most of the Coeurlclaw hunters laid about, some sleeping, some breathing heavily, and in the middle is the most absolutely lucky Tia you've ever met. M'zhet is bare as the day he was born, rutting hard and fast into one of the keeper huntresses as another takes him from behind with what you can only assume is a strap-on. He looks up, sees you, and grins brightly.

"Ah... Alpa's lovely... adventurer friend! Welcome… mrrrr… to my tribe, I-I'm a... Nuhn now!" He's utterly out of breath and there's a sheen of sweat on his body, indicating he's likely been at this for quite a few hours.

"What… How even… By the Twelve, M'zhet," you manage eventually, shaking your head. The keeper behind him shoves his head down and fucks him harder until he yowls happily.

"He thinks he's the Nuhn," she corrects, slapping his firm backside and manhandling his tail. The seeker mewls and bucks, holding himself deep in the woman under him as he releases. "We're jus' keeping him around because he's quite the adorable idiot. Good stamina though - d'ya want him back when we're done?"

You throw your hands up in the air, still trying to figure out exactly how the man managed this. "You know what, you can keep him," you deadpan. This is going to be a nightmare to explain to the Gatekeepers and he'll probably be safer here than if J'olhmyn can get her hands around his neck.

You skip the bridge. M'rahz is eager for news when you get to the Peering Stones, and you can't smother your laugh at his expression of confusion and utter resignation. "So… he isn't lost?" He attempts to understand for the third time.

"Happily so."


End file.
